Worthless
by Musing Soul
Summary: A simple two shot. This used to be the beginning to one of my stories. When Hyuugas get drunk bad things happen but where does our lovable hero come in? Waring: Undiluted child abuse is present here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this little prologue is sort of rated M simply for the language that will be used. Also there are more than slight hinting at child abuse and neglect. T

Part One: Worthless

A soft cry was heard throughout the hallway startling the two nearby servants out of the mindset of work. Both whirled around looking for the source to no avail. The cry was heard again and the taller of the two servants, a man about average height, went to investigate it.

Looking about for anything that could make that noise, the servant frowned, that noise had to come from something, the problem was he wasn't sure what. Then the cry came again. Frowning, the servant listened for a moment; that cry sounded like that of a child, more specifically a crying child.

With that in mind the servant turned and strode to a door about twenty feet down the hall and pressed his ear to it. Despite the fact all the doors were solid wood he still could plainly hear a young child crying inside of the room. Gently he placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Normally servants weren't allowed into the library but this was a special case.

There lying curled in an armchair was a girl. She looked to be about six or so with dark blue hair and pupil less eyes that looked a sort of lavender color.

"Hinata." The servant murmured. Lord Hiashi had left orders regarding the girl and this sort of thing that while he didn't like it the servant had to follow. Hearing his voice the girl looked up fearfully.

"Yes?" she almost literally whimpered. The servant interlay scowled about that fact that simply hearing her name made the girl cower in fear.

"Why are you crying?" It really was cruel but the man thought at least he should know what he was getting the girl into for no other reason that to assuage his conscience.

Hinata shook her head and went back to crying. _Damn. _The servant thought. _I guess I won't get to sleep well tonight._ "Hinata we need so see your father." None to his surprise the girls sat bolt upright, eyes wide in terror.

"N-NO! Please!" She begged him as he reluctantly dragged her to her father's office. The servant fought a brief mental battle with himself about whether or not it was a good idea to do this but in the end survival won out. If he didn't bring the girl in then it could very well be his head in return. He sighed _I really am screwed here. _The man thought with another more pronounced sigh. _Lord Hiashi isn't known for playing nice about these things. Even if I am throwing Hinata to the hounds at least she will live…I think. _Steeling himself the servant raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." came a slightly slurred voice from the other side. "This had better be good; I am not in the mood for pointless interruptions." Making sure that his face was blank the unnamed servant slowly opened the door to Lord Hiashi's study.

Slowly he entered the room leading the now trembling Hinata into the room. He bowed in respect to the man before him. As he looked up he saw Lord Hiashi's hand come up from the underside of his desk. "My apologies, Lord Hiashi, but you asked that if we found your daughter crying that we bring her to you at once." He bowed his head and waited.

"Yes thank you. Dismissed." Used to the elder Hyuuga's curt demeanor the servant bowed again and left the chamber locking the door behind him. When that was done he ran as fast as he could from the room.

Meanwhile in the office:

Hinata heard the door lock behind the servant as he departed, that was never good. Then she looked at her father. The man slowly stood up from behind his desk and began to pace across the floor.

"Hinata, what have you been told about crying?" she thought his voice sounded funny but knew better than to asked.

"I-I don't remember you telling me anything father, Father." She said trying not to stutter. It didn't work at all. When she finished her father turned to look at her with a cold gaze. Hinata started to tremble in her slippers.

"I see." Her Father was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Crying make you weak girl! You are nothing but a weak minded piece of shit!" Hinata recoiled in shock at her Father's words. They were nothing new to her really but the tone was.

"F-Father-" Whatever Hinata was going to say was cut off again by her enraged parent.

"No shut the hell up! You are a disgrace to this clan and I plan to fix that!" Hiashi suddenly lunged forwards grabbing her by the front of the neck of her jacket and lifting her into the air. "I don't even know how the hell anyone can call you my child; you are weak worthless and unfitting to be clan heir!" With these final words he threw her against the wall.

Hinata hit the wall with a cry of pain. Her shoulder had struck the edge of one of the numerous shelves that surrounded the office. There was a distinct pop as the joint left its socket eliciting another howl from the Hyuuga heiress. She slid down the wall whimpering in pain from the abuse her, now severely injured, shoulder took. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at her Father as he began to stalk towards her staggering slightly side to side.

Dimly Hinata knew that she should try and run from the man in front of her, but the pain was far too much to have much other thought. Using one arm, she pulled herself to her knees and tried to stand. With a resounding smack, however, her Father put an end to that idea, leaving her sprawled across the floor with a flaming red handprint on her cheek. Tears ran down her face cold and unforgiving damning her.

Seeing her tears Hiashi staggered forwards and lifted her up by her collar again. "You see girl, you really are worthless! A little bit of pain and you are already crying!" Hinata could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Worthless piece of shit!" With that declaration he threw he again, his time in the other direction towards a solid wall.

Again there was an audible crunch as she hit the wall this time it was her arm. Hinata screamed in pain. Suddenly, there was more pain this time in her side. Father stood over her hand clenched into a fist and drawn back to strike her again.

"F-F-Father, please." Hinata whimpered from her position on the floor. Unfortunately, her words had no effect on the drunken man; in fact they only served to make him angrier.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Her Father shouted, slurring his words quite a bit now. He punched her again this time at an angle. With a pained cry, Hinata flew across the room and hit wall on the right shoulder first, her dislocated shoulder. Still crying Hinata curled up into a ball trying to vain to shield her broken arm and shoulder from the wrath of her father.

She could here the dull thump of his feet one the floor as he approached her. "Piece of shit." He said before, suddenly she felt a sharp pain between her shoulders as a warm fluid began to run down her back. Suddenly she felt her body being lifted into the air by her Father. He strode out of the room carrying her by the neck of her coat.

Hinata dangled it her Fathers grip feeling horrible. She could feel some strange warm liquid running down her back, as best she could tell it originated at the base of her neck. She could feel her arm hitting her side in tempo with her Fathers making her wince in pain due to movement of the dislocated joint. Suddenly and abruptly however, the movement stopped. She heard a door open then suddenly cold night air fell upon her. Her Father didn't slow however instead he simple continued to walk ignoring the fact that she was in obvious agony.

She heard a gate open somewhere in front of her as her Father kept walking. A minute passed before he stopped and turned her to face him. At last Hinata opened her eyes and meet her Fathers gaze. Then the man threw her away from him.

Hinata hit the pavement with a scream of pain as the pain in the back of her neck grew worse. Her Father looked down at her in disgust before turning and walking away leaving the girl who used to be his daughter laying in the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this is the second part of this two shot sequence and i will admit that i am kinda proud of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, which may be rather unfortunate, or it may not, I have yet to decide.

Prologue Part 2: What kind of man?

The sun had only just broken the horizon, spreading it cold unforgiving light over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hidden in a little side alley, a lone blonde haired street urchin stood and stretched with the sunrise. A few small pops could be heard as he stretched indicating the bizarre position he had been sleeping in. His hair was dirty and stuck up several hundred different directions from his head with a few locks falling down in front of his eyes. Absently, he reached up and brushed them away revealing piercing blue eyes.

The urchin ran a practiced eye over the beginning of a crowd in the nearby street. He immediately picked out the ninja in the crowd and then which civilians were easy to steal money from. Five years of living on the street made him quite good at fending for himself, particularly when someone actually got a good look at him; when ever they did, they chased him and called him demon and monster. The street urchin shivered at some of those memories, most of them were things that no person his age should have lived through, in fact most of them wouldn't.

The street urchin moved into the crowd as he needed to get something to eat and also a bit of money wouldn't hurt in the least. People around him complained as they did every mourning, the only distinct difference was what they complained about. Today it was the council and some law or another that went through. Other days it was our street urchin, while still other days it was spouses and girlfriends, and yesterday was the weirdest but the street urchin deliberately forgot that one.

**"**_**Kit! Wake up and get something done already!**_**" **A rumbling voice demanded. The voice was deeper than any human could manage and also seemed to echo with power.

'_Yeah, yeah you big bully_.' The street told the voice n his head. Suddenly the street urchin got a mental image of two giant nine tailed foxes that seemed to be… '_Make it STOP! Please just make it STOP_.' He mentally screamed as the voice laughed at his plight. Then the image was gone and he was fine again.

Rolling his eyes at the antics of his tenant, the street urchin ducked into a small side alley again. Hidden in the dark he observed the stores along the street looking for one that deserved his patronage. Then suddenly he spotted the perfect one, a store in the middle of the street obviously owned by the pompous Hyuuga clan. The place was large and sold everything that a random person could ever want or need, that being said it was a perfect target for him.

Returning to the crowd once more, the street urchin made his way across the street dodging in and out of crowds of people making there way here and there around the village. He wove between them almost unnoticed by all since after all there were few people who even paid attention.

Once through the crowd he ducked into an alley and smiled with content. The cool air of the alley caressed him, long shadows hid him from prying eyes, and the silence welcomed him back like an old friend. He relaxed slightly in the familiar environment. He had lived in the shadows for so long that he almost felt more at home in them than in the open.

The street urchin's stomach rumbled slightly reminding him of the need for breakfast. Quickly he began to move down the alley towards the back door of the shop he wanted to get into. It took a moment but he soon found the door he was looking for and then in seconds located the lock. He played with it for a moment and determined it was in fact locked.

'_Hey! You crazy person! Wake up_.' He mentally shouted at the voice in his head.

_**Bloody hell kit, what's all the ruckus? **__The deep voice rumbled, __**Oh hang on a second**_**.** The street urchin's hands flooded with a dim read light that illuminated the whole entire alley for a brief second. The light faded to a dull glow around his hand and he reached for the lock on the door. Just before his hand touched it he heard a slight whimper.

The sound startled him so much that he actually forgot to grab the lock and open the door before him. He looked around quickly. He hadn't heard anyone enter the alley before he found the door so this person must have been there before he entered. Slightly flaring the red power around his hands the street urchin turned and looked around the alley again. Even after his second look he couldn't find the source of the noise. Then the sound came again, the street urchin frowned. That noise was a human voice but it sounded as though the person speak was in a hell of a lot of pain or was gagged.

Either way, the street urchin had enough of a sense of honor not to leave a person in either state lying around in the middle of some back alley and decided to go looking for them.

A thorough such of the alley yielded nothing, so the boy stopped to listen again. (I just realized that is the first time I made a definitive statement about this characters gender…) The cry came again, from his left, sounding now like a whimper instead of an actual cry of pain. _What the hell is making that sound? _The street urchin mentally shouted in anger.

_**"Why should I know? I only know what you do and nothing else."**_ Ever helpful the voice in his head deserved only to be ignored. Following that advice, the street urchin began to move farther down the alley looking for the source of the noise.

Even with his glowing red hand and excellent night vision, the red light impaired him the least of all the colors, he couldn't find the cause of the noise. Still he was determined, and ventured farther down the alley. Abruptly however his eyes found a rather glaring anomaly in the coloring of the floor.

Said anomaly was a grayish red color that stood out against the soot black of everything else. Slightly above the largest part of the red was a different color this time it was a very dark blue. The street urchin's eyes then noticed something else. In the center of the largest spot of red coloring was a darker grey spot. Well, it wasn't really a spot; a more accurate description might have been a line.

_'What the hell!' _he thought in shock, recognizing the darker grey object for what it was. The only question was, who in there right mind would stab a bundle of clothes for fun or for that matter even at all? Slowly he approached the bundle on the ground.

Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when the bundle of clothes before him whimpered. "Holy Shit!" He exclaimed in shock. Recovering from the shock he realized that there was a person in the clothes not just the clothes themselves.

Now understanding just what the anomaly on the ground was, the street urchin approached again, this time a little less warily than before, after all anyone with a knife sticking out of their back wasn't all that dangerous, he hoped. At least he knew that even if they were a threat that they would be in a large amount of pain and that would serve as ample distraction if he had to run.

Slowly, he knelt down next to the person on the ground, "Hey, you alright?" he asked. When he didn't receive an answer he repeated the question. This time all the answer he got was a pained noise, which placed him in a tight spot. Obviously the person on the ground was in to much pain to talk from whatever wound they had suffered the most noticeable being the knife in the back, but he didn't know if they would try to hurt him.

_'Any help here, one who has all the answers?' _He asked the voice in his head. A yawn was heard and in his minds eye he could see a giant nine tailed fox standing before him.

**"I would say you should take the risk, after all kit it isn't like someone is going to get up and attack you after a healing like the one you can do."** The giant fox said bluntly. The urchin nodded slightly and focused on the person on the ground before him. He wrinkled his brow in concentration as he focused on the red light in hand. After a moment, he nodded.

Before he did anything else, the urchin reached out and grabbed the knife imbedded in the persons back. Knowing there wasn't really a good way to do what he was about to do, he gave a jerk and pulled the weapon out with a sickening squelch. The person screamed in pain. Ignoring that he quickly brought his glowing hand down on the persons back letting a bit of invisible power go.

As the red light around his hand dimmed slightly, he watched as the person before his screamed in pain and thrashed about on the ground in obvous agony. A moment later the person's thrashing caused them to roll over onto their back and what he saw stunned him.

Lying before him was a girl about his age thrashing on the ground as the healing he had started took affect, but that wasn't what threw him for a loop; no what startled him was that her eyes were lavender white and had no pupils. In simple terms he had just saved a Hyuuga.

The street urchin hated the Hyuuga clan with a burning passion; in fact his hatred of them reached almost irrational levels. Like most people he thought that most every person from that clan had a stick up their ass and needed to have it pulled out but he also went further than that. No, the street urchin hated them for one reason: they were a bunch of unthinking, stick up the ass, pompous, arrogant, hardheaded, biased, child beating bastards. They were one of the main reasons he had lived on the street for so long without a home and getting beaten twenty-four seven. The street urchin could even recall entire mobs of Hyuuga alone attacking him for no reason in his sleep.

Yet, what was still worse was that he recognized the girl before him. He had seen her around town on occasion often discreetly followed by members of the Hyuuga branch house. He also could tell from his observations at a distance that she was often abused, not only from the fact she seemed even more paranoid than he was, which was a rather incredible feat, but also because of the bruises and other injuries she had that, despite the clan's efforts, were still rather visible. She was the reason he deemed the Hyuuga a bunch of asshole child beaters.

**"You do realize, kit, that no six year old child should know most of the words in your vocabulary, don't you? I have never known a six year old with the capability to swear with enough eloquence to make a sailor blush, yet you seem dead set on trying!" **The giant fox announced out of nowhere. The street urchin ignored it and focused on the girl again. She had just stopped convulsing in agony as the healing process stopped, she lay on the ground completely still with her eyes closed. He could barely see the rise and fall of her chest indicating breathing.

He reached out to shake her shoulder but just before his hand made contact with her, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes swiveled in their sockets for a moment before coming to rest on his face. As soon as they managed to focus on him she yelped in shock and scrambled back, it was likely she would have kept running but she ran into the wall which served as an excellent impediment for progress.

Startled by the girl's standoffish behavior, the street urchin held up his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt her. He met her gaze evenly and doing his best not to convey malice or ill intent. In her eyes he saw only one thing; a cold unconditional fear of something, something that he didn't know.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl. When he began to speak, she cowered back a little. When he finished, she relaxed a bit and nodded slightly. He suddenly noticed that she was cradling her right arm against her body. "What happened to your arm?" He asked hoping to be able to help her; after all he had gone through much of the same thing for several year of his life, until he learned that moving around almost constantly was the best defense against the mobs and angry, drunken villagers.

The girl shook her head frantically at his question. The street urchin frowned. "Can you just tell me what is wrong with it?" He asked again. Also, again she shook her head. "Why not?" he asked her. She again shook her head. Muttering under his breath about child beaters who needed to die, he asked a different question, "Can you speak? If you think I am going to hurt you I promise I am not, I just want to look at that arm."

The girl frowned at him for several moments before speaking, "Y-you really want to help?" Her voice sounded hesitant and unsure of itself.

"Yes." The street urchin moved forwards and the girl didn't recoil this time, which he considered a good sign. Before he touched her shoulder he told her, "This is probably going to hurt a lot but I should be able to fix it." Gently he began to search for the reason that her arm was held so close to her body. As he worked he was talking and asking questions, "I suppose I really should introduce myself shouldn't I? Either way, my name is Naruto." He finally reached her shoulder and barely touched it before the girl cried out in pain. Muttering again he gently felt around her shoulder for a moment. "Umm…" He paused because he didn't know her name.

Somehow the girl seemed to see the cause for his pause. "H-Hinata." She stammered. Naruto smile slightly but quickly lost that smile.

"Yes, Hinata," He paused looking for the right words for almost an entire minute, "What Kami forsaken mother fucker did this to you!" He yelled that last part and Hinata scrambled back from him, fear once again clouding her eyes. Quickly,, he realized that shouting wasn't going to get anything done; in fact that only seemed to scare Hinata more. "Look I am sorry for scaring you Hinata but I would like to know who did this to you." Naruto said sounding much calmer and was quite proud of himself for not swearing. Hinata slowly relaxed and the fear drained from her face. Again, Naruto approached her and gently laid his hand on the injured shoulder. More red power glowed on his hand as he applied a slight bit of pressure to her shoulder.

There was a distinct pop as the joint popped back into place aided by Naruto. This time Hinata only yelped in pain instead of full blown screaming. However that likely was because Naruto had made a serious effort to limit the pain. "Naruto, why are you helping me?" Hinata asked without stuttering. Naruto blinked in shock.

"W-What?" He finally managed to croak out around his shock. He thought that was extremely obvious.

"N-No one has ever b-been nice to me b-before. Why are you being nice to me now?" She asked him. Ignoring the fact that she seemed to gain confidence as she spoke, Naruto stared at her for a long time. Then he turned towards the nearest wall and punched it. Hard. Very Hard. The end result was a huge plume of dust and debris.

"Why has no one ever been nice to you before?" Naruto asked the girl although he was almost afraid to hear the answer to his own question.

"B-because Father told them not to be." Again there was silence. Then Naruto growled out in a definite rage.

"What the hell was your prick of a father's problem?" he shouted. Hinata cringed. "Damn." Naruto muttered under his breath. He could tell that she was scared of his yelling and had a sneaking suspicion as to why. "Hinata listen to me." Naruto ordered. Slowly the girl met his eyes again, and as ever her's were filled with fear. "I am not angry at you, I am angry at the person who did that…" Naruto trailed off trying to decide on the best word to describe his feelings. "…that shit to you." His voice was laced with venom that no six year old child should be capable of producing.

"A-Alright, Naruto." Hinata still looked a little scared by the expression on Naruto's face but he chose to let it slide, for now.

Naruto paused as he considered the situation for a long time, then decided that he should just figure out why in the nine levels of hell a Hyuuga was doing on the streets, previously covered in blood. "Umm… Hinata? Why were you out here in the streets with a kunai shoved into your back anyway?" Almost instantly Hinata's eyes filed with tears and she looked away from him. Obviously he had hit a sore spot. Still he gently prodded her into revealing what had happened.

With some obvious reluctance, Hinata slowly began to explain what had lead to her abandonment; including but not limited to, beatings, verbal abuse and many other things that Naruto had already inferred from looking at her around town. However, when she described the night before, Naruto clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles almost started to bleed. By the time she had finished with a complete unedited tale of her Fathers words from the previous evening, it was all he could do not to go and rip the head off of the knucklehead that called himself Hiashi Hyuuga.

"That worthless son of a bitch!" Naruto exclaimed when Hinata had finished speaking.

**"I must second that. That kind of treatment of your of kits, your flesh and blood, is disgusting."** The giant fox agreed.

Thinking aloud Naruto asked the air, "What kind of man, even those twisted and distorted by hate, would leave a six year old girl, his own flesh and blood, out on the street, that he knows are filled with some of greatest scum in this Kami forsaken village! What worthless piece of shit would do something like that?"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked him, obviously thinking he was a little touched in the head. He smiled down at the girl before shrugging.

"Sorry, I forget that people are around sometimes." He admitted. It was true. Naruto had lived alone so long it was almost a miracle that he could talk at all. Hinata nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin. Her eyes still held fear of Naruto but that was to be expected.

**"Kit, you wanted to know what kind of man would do this?" **the Giant fox asked. Naruto nodded mentally.

_'Yes I would like to know what kind of man sinks to that level, Kyuubi."_ Naruto agreed.

**"There are very few men who are twisted enough to do such a thing. These men want one thing and one thing only: Power. What makes them worse is that they don't care how they achieve power so long as it is gained. Not only are they willing to sacrifice there own flesh and blood for their twisted goals, most of them are so twisted that they are known to kill their wives to remove the possibility of children. Kit, you are dealing with the worst kind of man; one who lusts for power, cares more for politics than his own children and will use any means needed to achieve greater standing over the next man. In short, one of the many things that plague this earth. A greedy, power hungry mother fucker." The now christened Kyuubi announced**

Naruto sighed. The fox was right about that. He turned to leave after all he had done what he could for the girl. She was on her own now. However he had only gone about five steps when he stopped. What was he thinking! Just because he saved her life didn't mean that he could just up and walk off into the wild blue yonder and leave her to die.

Smiling, Naruto turned back to Hinata. Jogging back to her side he extended a hand towards her, "Coming?" He asked a fox like grin on his face.

Hinata, who had been crying, looked up at the boy before her and nodded. Reaching up she took the offered hand and Naruto pulled her to her feet. With a soft smile she followed Naruto out down the alley and into the world.


End file.
